sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sorority Boys
| runtime = 93 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $12 million | gross = $12.5 million }} Sorority Boys is a 2002 American comedy film directed by Wallace Wolodarsky, about a group of college boys who dress up as girls in order to prove their innocence for a crime they did not commit. The film starred Barry Watson, Michael Rosenbaum and Harland Williams. Plot The story starts out with the regular lives of three college friends—Dave (Barry Watson), Adam (Michael Rosenbaum), and Doofer (Harland Williams)—who are head of the Social Committee in a frat house called KOK (Kappa Omicron Kappa). Spence, the socially-awkward KOK President, is punishing a group of new pledges for teaching the KOK handshake to a girl, when Adam and Dave interrupt his ceremony, because they need the space for further partying, in retaliation he gets upset at them and leaves. The KOK are known for throwing heavy parties and socially discriminating against the members of the all girl sorority group DOG (Delta Omicron Gamma), who regularly protest the actions of the KOK (Fight Sexism Support Feminism) as being rude and mean to them. The KOK in retaliation to the protests, launch plastic sex-toys at their sorority house and refuse to allow them in the KOK house. The next morning, the three are accused by the KOK President Spence, of embezzling the other fraternity brothers' tuition money. They are then run out of the house for ruining the KOK members futures. Doofer suggests that the secret video camera in Adam's room in the frat house, (which Adam uses to record having sex with the Tri Pi's and preserves as part of his Walk Of Shame collection), may show who actually stole the money. In order to infiltrate the house, the three follow Doofer's plan of dressing up as women (however rather unattractive in appearance and clothing wise) to get inside because it's ladies night and also because they have been booted from the house. They are also however unsuccessful at getting the tape as Adam's younger brother Jimmy, has moved into their room, and develops a crush on Adina (aka Adam). Then they are thrown out of the house when they are mistaken for members of DOG, which the KOK call "DOG-Catcher", where a whistle blows and the words "DOG CATCHER" is said aloud and a large net is thrown on top of them and they get tossed on the front steps of the DOG house. Soon afterwards the boys now known as Adina, Roberta and Daisy pledge the sorority house DOG and soon realize just how badly they and the KOK members have been treating the DOG members and soon grow attached to them and become close friends. They also become more smarter and more understanding of what it means to be a woman as they learn about low self-esteem issues and learning how to act and look like a woman. Adam, as Adina, tries to seduce his brother Jimmy to get the tape, by giving him a date-rape drug-laced drink while Jimmy does the same. Daisy (a.k.a. Dave) was supposed to back Adam up by being his Wingman, but is falling in love with the DOG president Leah. Dave and Leah meet on the first night when Dave gets up in the middle of the night to take a shower thinking he will be alone and can shower as a man. However Leah, without her glasses and can't see so well, decides to shower as well and an awkward unsettling situation causes Daisy (Dave) to make a hasty escape back to his room. His relationship with Leah gets in the way of Adam's attempts to get the tape back. The DOG sisters end up on the KOK-Tail Cruise after they win the powder puff football game against the Tri Pis, which includes a ticket on the ship. The Tri Pi's get on the boat before the DOG girls can, saying "No DOGS Allowed!!". Doofer then "acquires" a speedboat and delivers the girls to the boat, who then "help" the Tri Pi's off the boat by grabbing them from behind and casting them adrift on a life raft. Leah dances with "Daisy", when she confesses that though it will be hard to have a lesbian relationship with Daisy, she is willing to commit if Daisy is, Leah replies with "That's the zinger". Daisy then tells Leah she is moving back to Minnesota. The two come to mutual understanding. While on the ship Dave needs to get out of his dress so he can meet with John Kloss and get a job in his company. He successfully gets John Kloss to accept his, Adam and Doofer's employment. While getting re-dressed as "Daisy" with Adam trying to help, Leah walks in and mistakenly thinks that Daisy (Dave) and Adina (Adam) are in a relationship, and the "Minnesota" excuse is fake. She storms out with Daisy following her. Doofer is looking for the tape elsewhere. Jimmy finds Adina (Adam) and asks her to dance. Afterward John Kloss grabs Leah on the butt cheek and she slaps him across the face. He then organizes another "DOG-Catcher" session to throw Leah overboard, for not being receptive to his advances. Dave, as Daisy, reveals who he is to stop them throwing her overboard, while Spence catches Doofer trying to find the tape, and Adina (Adam) shows he's male too causing a big shock to Jimmy. Both the KOK and the DOG are shocked at the situation. The KOK "High Council" is convened to determine their fate, Dave describes that he feels so sorry for the way the DOGS were treated and no longer wants to be a member of KOK. Next Dave accuses Spence of stealing the money, and Doofer produces the tape to prove it. At first the tape shows Adam having sex with the Tri-Pi but then the tape shows Spence stealing the money while saying to himself "I'll teach them to humiliate me", after seeing he is the culprit he is then thrown overboard. Later, back at the KOK house, Adam is named president of the KOK house. Afterward, he asks his brother Jimmy what happened the night they were "together" on "their date", and tries to get reassurance that "nothing" happened, which Jimmy replies "Right" but in fact something did happen. Dave meets with Leah and starts their relationship over, truthfully this time. Sometime later, the life raft with all the Tri Pi's is still floating in the ocean somewhere, far away from land. Cast * Barry Watson as Dave/Daisy * Michael Rosenbaum as Adam/Adina * Harland Williams as Doofer/Roberta * Melissa Sagemiller as Leah * Tony Denman as Jimmy * Brad Beyer as Spence * Kathryn Stockwood as Patty * Heather Matarazzo as Katie * Yvonne Sciò as Frederique * Omar Benson Miller as Big Johnson * Mike Beaver as Big Fat Frat * Peter Scolari as Louis * Bree Turner as Tiffany * James Daughton as Dave's Dad * Mark Metcalf as John Kloss * Stephen Furst as The Alum * John Vernon as Old Man * Brian Posehn as Haggard Alum Reception Sorority Boys was panned by critics as it currently holds a 13% 'Rotten' rating from 63 reviews on review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus "A sloppy fratboy movie, Sorority Boys offers up a parade of gross-out gags and sex jokes, while insulting and ogling women." The film barely made back its $12 million budget, grossing a worldwide total of $12,517,488. See also * Cross-dressing in film and television References External links * * * Category:2002 films Category:American sex comedy films Category:American films Category:American teen comedy films Category:Cross-dressing in American films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Films about fraternities and sororities Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh